President Adrian Kingsly
Brief Overview "President" Adrian Kingsly is the dictator of Teufelvolk. Having been educated in legal affairs at Burrasca's very own Solomon Kusiak University, he was able to utilize his knowledge and charm to win Teufelvolk's 2030 presidential election and win once more in 2036. In his second term in office, his astounding approval ratings and political connections allowed him to procure the role of dictator of his country, letting him be known as the "Champion of Teufelvolk." He would bring together his people and inevitably lead to the increase of tensions between Teufelvolk and Extalia with his endless waves of propaganda and manipulation to his people. His goals were to save his crumbling country from its impending doom. Though his motivations were noble, the lengths he would go to would prove to be some of the most horrendous in the history of his country. Early Life Adrian was born into Teufelvolk's capital of Privilberg along with his sister. His family was just another middle-class family living simple lives with their colorful children, each with their own unique abilities that they frequently used to their advantage. He and his sister were a devious duo that would often cause trouble with their peers. His sister used her good-looks and charming persona while Adrian would use his cunning mind and silver tongue. With those traits in hand the neighborhood they lived in faced the constant shenanigans the siblings would pull off. It wasn't till the sister he held in such high regard was killed in a prank gone wrong that he began to use his cunning in more useful ways to the area around him. From these beginnings, he would pursue a career in politics. Political Career With help from his natural charm and intelligence, Adrian was able to become a beloved political figure and the mayor of his home city. His aspirations didn't stop there as he soon became the governor of his district. From there he became known to more. Tensions between the President of Teufelvolk and the King of Extalia began to boil due Teufelvolk's insistence on using armed ships to escort the trade ships that would pass by Extalia. Extalia wanting none of that and banned Teufelvolk from sailing through their waters, leading to an ever-growing unrest among the people of Teufelvolk. Adrian saw this uneasiness as an opportunity to throw his hat in the ring and run for Teufelvolk's 2030 Presidential election. With a long political career beneath his belt, the people had already grown quite the trust for Adrian Kingsly and were more than happy to vote for him. It had been over in what felt like a week. Kingsly was now president of Teufelvolk. President Kingsly Kingsly wanted this ban from Extalia lifted at all costs and had begun to believe Extalia was a wretched hive of subhumans and moral degenerates. This image would help fully unite his divided people who had once been at each other's throats. A common enemy and a unifying figure would bring them together under one banner. Because of Extalia's trade blocks, his people had been left starving. Though they were finally coming together from massive social tensions, they were still a poor people. Kingsly, having lost his family to poverty and treachery, knew the pains his people felt all too well and sought to end them. Negotiations always went to the same place, Teufelvolk refusing to get rid of the armed ships and Extalia swiftly denying them. Kingsly realized that the radicalization of his people was a necessity so his propaganda machine began tuning out posters, commercials, and news articles that would spout about the cruelty of the Extalian Kingdom and how their monarchy was a corrupt system. As irony would have it, Kingsly would take on the role of dictator following his reelection. Tensions with Extalia were at an unforeseeable high, but Kingsly had no true desire for war with the country. To him it would be sending his people to an unnecessary slaughter. The same sentiment was not shared by his sea-bound neighbors and their friends directly to his west, France. With an Extalian supercomputer having been shot out of orbit, the blame was pushed towards Teufelvolk. War would be declared on Teufelvolk from both France and Extalia. The Eisenpakt Following Extalia declaring a preemptive war on Teufelvolk, with the aid of France, Kingsly needed an ally of his own. The only country that shared his anti-Extalian sentiment was the hyper-nationalistic Italy on the Eastern border. The two powers had gotten along in the past and this would only aid in forming an alliance that resembled the old Pact of Steel between Nazi Germany and fascist Italy. Thus, the Eisenpakt was formed to attempt to save the country from its impending doom.